a vampire's true self
by amutokitty
Summary: amu's in highschool and meets 3 new transfer students. she knows one of them but doensn't know it yet 2 new students come and she becomes friends with them but the new students are not as they appear and little does amu know but someone is out to kill her
1. prologue

Prologue

She was running, panting, terrified. A young blonde girl was running down a dark alley at midnight, running for her life from a dark figure. He had blood red eyes and hair as dark as the night sky. He grabbed her neck, shoved her against the cold concrete wall, and slowly went towards her neck. "You're a pretty sweet girl, that's why I picked you." The teenager said in a husky voice by her ear. "P-pick m-me for w-what?" the blonde girl asked. "To die." He said, sinking his teeth in her neck.

Her eyes went wide as the blood from her body slowly disappeared from her body and into her mouth. The last thing she saw was blood red eyes and a blood covered smirk. He threw her dead, lifeless body to the ground and walked away smirking.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

A.N- tell me how you like it and I'll write more of it


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was her senior year in high school and a young 18 year old girl was getting ready. Her bubblegum hair went to her mid-back, golden eyes, and was getting ready for her first day of school. Her outfit consisted of black pants, a black and red stripped shirt, a black jacket, and black and hot pink vans with a pink rose and spikes on the side. "Bye Amu, have a nice day!" her parents said.

Amu was skateboarding to school when she turned a corner and bumped into someone, or should I say someones. She bumped into three boys, one had auburn hair and emerald eyes, another had long purple hair and honey colored eyes, and the last had navy blue hair and midnight blue eyes. "Hey, watch where you're going!" the blue haired boy yelled his eyes suddenly turned blood red. "Sorry" Amu said with an attitude glaring at him. She picked up her skateboard and was off. "Yo Ikuto!" the auburn haired boy said to the blue haired boy. "What Kukai." Ikuto answered in an annoyed tone. "You need to control that anger of yours." Kukai said. "Ya, ya." Ikuto said.

Class had started and everyone was chatting about how their summer was. "Class, I know you all haven't seen each other in a while, but we have three new transfer students." The teacher said. After she said transfer students everyone went quiet. The teacher called the boys in and Amu went wide eyed. "Those are the same boys from this morning." Amu thought. "This is Kukai Souma" the teacher said then pointed to the auburn haired boy. "this is Nagihiko Fujisaki" she pointed to the purple haired boy. "and this is Ikuto Tsukiyomi." She finished pointing to the blue haired boy. They all said hello and took their seats. Kukai sat behind Amu, Nagihiko sat I in front of Amu, and Ikuto sat next to Amu. All the girls were staring at the boys with drool coming out of their mouths. Amu rolled her eyes and kept reading her book "Vampire Academy"(AN-ya she likes vampires).

After class she closed her book just as Ikuto turned his head towards her. "So you like vampires hu?" Ikuto asked next to her ear. Amu was unfased by this, pushed him away, and said,"What's it to ya?" "Just wondering." Ikuto replied with a smirk. "Yes I like vampires. I think they are really cool." Amu said walking away, but Ikuto got in front of her and said in her ear in a husky voice,"You have no idea." And walked away. Amu was a little confused by this, but walked out of class.

Amu met up with her friend Rima. "Hey Amu, did you hear about the three new transfer students?" Rima asked her wide golden eyes sparkling with curiosity. "Ya theyeither sit behind me, in fornt of me or beside me." Amu said clearly annoyed with the seatind arrangements. "Well are they as cute as everyone say they are?" "sort of, but Ikuto, I feel like I've known him or seen him before." Amu said trying to think of wher she had seen him before. "Maybe he just looks like someone you know." Rima stated. Little did they know, but a blue haired teenager was listing in to this conversation."Hope she doesn't remember." Ikuto thought.

Disclaimer-Still do not own though I wish I did but I don't


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Order up" Amu said putting the pizza in the box and putting it on the counter. "Hey Amu, you wonna do something after work?" Rima asked after giving someone their order. "Sure, why don't we hang out at my place?" Amu answered cooking up another pizza. Rima smiled and nodded taking someone's order. Then the bell rang on the door and three teenage boys walked in. Ikuto stood in front of the counter with a smirk plastered in his face. When Amu saw them she rolled her eyes and walked towards Rima. "Hey Amu aren't these the three new exchange students?" Rima asked looking at the boys. "Ya" Amu answered glaring at them. There was a strange silence until Kukai sneezed and then Nagi started to scratch his arms. "What's wrong with you two?" Amu and Rima asked together. "Allergies" Kukai said. (A.n- allergies lol)

"So what do you guys want?" Rima asked. "Well I just came to see the little strawberry, but it's too bad she's working." Ikuto said smirking, but smirked even more when he saw how red Amu was. Magi and Kukai were snickering, then Rima saw that their k9 teeth looked sharper than a normal persons. Nagi saw her looking and smiled.

"I think we'd better go." Nagi said and they left. When they were out Kukai said"You look like you were very interested in that girl, why?" Ikuto sighed and said "I remember her from years ago. I whipped her memory, but if she remembers things that remind her of that night, then it'll all come back and I'll be in trouble."

"Hey Rima" Amu said as they were finishing their shifts. "What?" Rima asked as they left. "I know I've seen him before, but I just can't remember where." Amu said thinking. "Maybe" Rima answered and they left. They hung out at Amu's House, but right outside the balcony stood a tall blue haired teenager.

A.N- Ikuto is like being a stalker btw still do not own


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amu was skateboarding to school like any other day, but today she heard a scream. Curious, she went to where the scream was heard; when she got there Amu saw two boys about her age pushing around a little girl. "Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" Amu yelled at them putting her stuff down. Both the boys looked at Amu, smirked, and shoved the little girl out of the way. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here" one of the boys said. "Ya Jake, it's big bad Amu" the other boy said. "Yes it is Chris. What shall we do with her?" Jake said smirking and cracking his knuckles. Chris was cracking his knuckles and walking towards Amu.

Amu was glaring at them with disgust. Then Jake came up from behind her, grabbed her arms, and then Chris started to punch her in the gut. The little girl ran away while the boys were distracted. Suddenly a blur came and grabbed both of the boys and pinned them to a tree. "You shouldn't pick on little girls, it's not nice" the person said in an icy voice. When the person grabbed the boys Amu clenched her stomach in pain and fell to the ground. Another person came up beside her and asked "Are you ok?"

She turned her head and saw a girl about her age. She had long dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, blue jeans, a white t shirt, a light blue sweater, a silver cross, light blue earrings, a silver bracelet, and glasses. "Ya I'm fine." Amu said. "Who's that?" Amu asked looking at the other person who had the boys by the neck. "Oh that's my sister Kitty. She has a little bit of a temper." She said smiling. "By the way, I'm Loren." Loren said holding out her hand, smiling. "I'm Amu" Amu replied shaking Loren's hand with a smile also.

When Amu turned around, she saw Kitty throw the two boys in a tree and walked to where they were. Amu looked her over, she looked punk. Kitty had long dark brown hair with deep red highlights, black cargo pants with a chain on the side, a dark purple tank top with a black sweater with spikes and plaid in the hood, a thick black leather bracelet with a big silver ring on it, spiky earrings, and a black cross necklace, but her eyes were blood red that suddenly changed to chocolate brown.

"You really need to learn some self defense or you'll get yourself killed" Kitty said in an icy voice. "I don't know who could teach me" Amu said getting up. "Oh oh!" Loren said jumping up and down and raising her hand. "Loren" Kitty said awkwardly pointing to her. "Yes! Well why don't Kitty and I teach you" Loren said side hugging Kitty. "Really?" Amu asked looking hopeful. "Sure" Kitty said as if she really didn't care. "Ya! We start after school" Loren said clapping her hands. "Wait, what school do you go to?" Amu asked. "Tokyo High" Kitty said. "Me too!" Amu said smiling. "Cool!" Loren said, side hugging Amu and Kitty while walking to school.

AN- still do not own, but if you haven't noticed Loren and Kitty are my characters and Loren is my bff she's like my twin and Kitty is based off me.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After they got to school Amu took her seat. "Ok everyone; we have two new students, Kathryn and Loren Cross. They're sisters." The teachers said smiling. "My name is Kitty. I HATE the name Kathryn; it's too fuckin retarded of a name!" Kitty said glaring at the teacher with blood red eyes. "O-ok" the teacher said scared out of her mind. "Please don't make Kitty mad, she'll kick your ass" Loren said taking herself and her pissed off sister to their desks. Kitty sat behind Ikuto and Loren sat behind Kitty.

Kitty looked like she was very tense because her whole body stared to stiffen and shake a little. Loren knew what this meant, Kitty was having a vision. _"Three boys, Ikuto, Kukai, and Nagi all sucking a young girls blood. After they were done Nagi threw the body into a trashcan."_ And it was gone, Kitty was back to normal.

"What did you see?" Loren Thought to Kitty curious about what she saw. (an- Thought means talking by thought) "Ikuto, Kukai, and Nagi are all vampires." Kitty thought back to Loren clearly surprised by this. "Really?" Loren asked. "Ya" Kitty replied.

After school Amu, Loren, and Kitty went to a secret place in the park to practice self defense. "Ok, Loren you should go first." Kitty said climbing up in a tree and sitting on one of the branches. When she got up there Kitty changed onto a black house cat and curled up. She changed in a cat." Amu said rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "Ya and I can turn into a black bat." Loren said. "How?" Amu asked. "We are vampires" Loren said smiling. "I guess she knows something you don't because she doesn't turn into a cat for just anybody. She's too stubborn." "So why is she showing me?" Amu asked confused. She wasn't all that special, so why are they telling her what they really are? "She might tell you later, but we need to get to training," Loren explained and Amu nodded.

They worked on the basic blocking and dodging techniques. Now it was Kitty's turn. She turned out of her cat form and into human form. Then Loren changed into a bat and hug upside down from a tree. After Kitty had taught Amu some basic kicks and punches, Loren changed from bat form to human form and left with Kitty to their house while Amu went to hers.

After they left, Ikuto, Kukai, and Nagi came out of their hiding place. "So we have two new vampires that are teaching Amu some self defense." Ikuto said smirking. Kukai looked around and saw a note in the tree Kitty was sitting at. Curious he read it out loud. _Boys, Loren and I know, Kitty._ "How do you think they found out?" Nagi asked. "Don't know." Ikuto said walking away. Kukai and Nagi followed.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When school had started everybody was seated. Then someone came in and said that the teacher was going to be late so they can do whatever they want. At this everybody took out something electronic. Amu just took out her book and kept reading.

Ikuto came up from behind her and said by her ear, "Hey Amu you wonna take advantage of this moment?" the hair on the back of her neck stood up as she felt his hot breath on her neck. "I just want to read my book." Amu said trying not to stutter. "You sure?" Ikuto asked. Amu closed her book, pushed him away, and yelled, "Yes I'm sure!" Ikuto sat back in his chair clearly satisfied.

Amu glared at him as he moved closer so that their faces were inches apart. Kitty "accidently" (an- I would totally do something like that) pushed Ikuto onto Amu and made them kiss. When they pulled away Kitty and Loren were laughing their asses off, Amu was red as a tomato, Nagi and Kukai were too shocked to do anything, and Ikuto was smirking while trying to hide a blush. Kitty saw this and thought to Loren, "Hey Loren, apparently Ikuto liked the kiss." Kitty was smirking. "How do you know?" Loren thought back. "He's trying to hide a blush." Kitty replied snickering a little.

After school everybody was talking about the kiss Amu and Ikuto had. Some people thought Amu kissed Ikuto and some thought Ikuto kissed Amu, but nobody knew the truth, but Amu, Ikuto, Loren, Kitty, Nagi, and Kukai.

Loren and Kitty took Amu to their house to show her around. When they got their Amu was shocked, it was so freakin big. "It's so big for only two people." Amu said in awe. "Well sometimes we have parties and we've been vampires for over 300 years so we have a lot of stuff." Kitty said opening the door. They took off their shoes and walked in the living room. It had a medieval theme goin on in there. "Each room has a theme of some kind. It was Kitty's idea." Loren said smiling at Kitty. "Really?" Amu asked. She always thought Kitty was kind of boring.

"I know what you're thinking, how could a depressing girl like me think of something like this?" Kitty said. "How did you know that?" Amu asked surprised that she knew exactly what she was thinking. "Everybody thinks that, but what they don't know is that Kitty love art and music. Her room is covered in things she drew, mostly from life." Loren said smiling, hugging Kitty. Amu could've sworn she saw Kitty smile, but it was probably just her imagination.

They showed Amu around, there were three bathrooms, one looked like the ocean, one looked like it was actually underwater, and the other looked like a sandy shore. There were four guest rooms all different colors, a chill room where Kitty and Loren watched TV, played games, or just chilled. The wall were a deep red with light pink cherry blossoms that looked like they were blowing in the wind, and near it was a giant library with every genre you could imagine. Then they showed Amu Loren's room, it was light blue with moving bubbles here and there and it looked like there were fish, sharks, dolphins, whales, and other sea animals swimming against the wall, it also had a light blue water bed with white see through curtains around it, a tan desk with books on it, a large white closet, the floor looked and felt like sand, a small bathroom, and a with strange looking door.

Finally they got to Kitty's room, it looked like outer space. The walls and ceilings were navy blue with moving stars and planets, there was a dark purple temperpedic, with black see through curtains around it, a black carpet, a black desk with a notebook on it, a small bathroom, a dark purple closet, and it had the same strange looking door like the one in Loren's room.

"What's with the strange looking door that's in both your rooms?" Amu asked. "Oh those are portals. Mine's to the ocean and Kitty's to outer space." Loren said smiling. "That's amazing, how do you do it?" Amu asked. "Magic" Kitty said as if it were completely obvious. They walked in Kitty's room to show her. Amu got a closer look at her room; on a shelf was a giant stereo and there were pictures all over the place. "You were right, she is an artist." Amu said. "You like?" Kitty asked. "I love." Amu replied.

When they got to the door Kitty placed both hands on it and whispered something Amu couldn't understand, when she opened the door she saw space. Kitty closed the door and they went to the living room. "Why don't you have a kitchen?" Amu asked looking around. "We don't eat food, we drink blood, and that's in an oversized fridge down the hall." Kitty said. "So how did you two become vampires?" Amu asked.

AN- you find out how they became vampires in the next chapter. Sorry I haven't been updating I promise to update real soon, btw I still own nothing


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kitty's Flashback: "Hey Kitty!" Loren said coming from the beach. Loren was wearing light blue breeches and a white blouse. Kitty was wearing white breeches and a black blouse. (an- I tried to make the clothes like the they would be about around the 1700s) "Look, it's so pretty." Loren said handing her a shell. "Ya it is" Kitty said smiling. (an- gasp she's smiling) Then it suddenly grew cold. Kitty knew what this meant. "Let's get out of here." Kitty said sounding scared. Then out of nowhere someone came up from behind them and grabbed Loren. She tried to scream, but she couldn't. "Let go of her, if you want someone take me." Kitty said in anger, her eyes turning blood red. Loren was scared; she had never seen her sister like this.

"I already turned you into a vampire love, now it's your sister's turn." The man said in an icy voice. "What do you mean?" Loren said crying a little. "Tell her." He said. Kitty stayed quiet, tears starting to fall from her eyes. "Fine, I'll tell her." He said. "Your sister Kitty has been a vampire for three months." "So that's why there had been so many people disappearing?" Loren asked. "Yes your sister is a blood sucking killer now." The man said. He was going for her neck, then Kitty went at him, but he shoved her away like she was nothing. "Fine I won't turn her into a vampire." He said letting her go and Loren ran to Kitty. The man came to Kitty and whispered in her ear "As I promised I won't turn her into a vampire. By the way you should get stronger." Then he stuck a knife in Loren's chest. "I'll let you do that." And he was gone leaving the knife in her chest. Kitty started to cry taking the knife out. "Turn me into a vampire" Loren said her breathing getting shallow. Kitty bit her lip, but bit Loren's neck and sucked her blood. When she was done her chest and neck healed. She sat up and hugged Kitty. Kitty kept crying. She had turned her sister into a monster. "I swear I'll get stronger and I won't let you get hurt like this again." Kitty said crying on her shoulder. End Flashback

"It's none of your business." Kitty said in an icy voice. "Awww come one we can tell Amu." Loren said smiling. "No, it's none of her business! Just go away!" Kitty yelled at Amu her eyes turning blood red. Amu was terrified, it looked like her nails and teeth got sharper. Amu ran out of the house scared. "Kitty, calm down." Loren said hugging her sister trying to calm her down. Kitty shoved her sister off her and walked to her room. "Poor Kitty, that's probably the worst memory she has." Loren thought. Kitty slammed and locked her door. She looked at the silver knife on the shelf and thought of the owner. "You ruined me life." She thought. Kitty turned her music up really loud, she was listening to "Three Days Grace", she grabbed her drawing book, laid on her bed, and stared to draw.


	8. Chapter 7

a.n.- sorry I haven't been posting often, but I'll do it more often now. Oh by the way I own nothing

Amu was skateboarding to school when she saw Loren and Kitty. "Hey!" Amu yelled, stopping to walk with them. "Hi" Loren said smiling cheerfully. Kitty just ignored her and kept listening to her i-pod. "Kitty's still upset."Loren said. Then suddenly Kitty stopped, dropped her stuff and fell to her knees.

She held her head and started to breath unsteadily. Amu and Loren came to her side to see what was wrong, and then suddenly Kitty started to speak like she had two voices,

_"Two people shall fall in love_

_ Their love will be strong_

_ But there will be a great battle because of it_

_ She will die but be reborn again_

_ And everything will be back to the way it should be"_

Kitty's breathing went back to normal and she looked around wondering what happened. "What did I say?" she asked confused. "Something about two people falling in love, there being a great battle, and after that it will all be good." Amu said. "Well then don't worry about it." Kitty said patting Amu on the shoulder, picking up her stuff and walking away.

Amu looked at Loren confused, but all she did was smile and walk away with Kitty. Amu shrugged it off and walked with them.

They got to school and then someone shoved into Kitty. "Yo, watch where I'm going!" he yelled at her and walked away. "Why don't you watch where you're going yourself?!" Kitty yelled back at him. He turned around to see Kitty glaring at him. "You talkin to me?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "No, I'm talking to the other bimbo jackass guy that looks like you." Kitty yelled. The dude looked around to see the person she was talking about Kitty rolled her eyes and yelled, "Of course I'm talking to you!"

Kitty clenched her fist and for some reason her body started to get real hot, Loren saw this and tried to hold her back. "Kitty, go destroy a wall not a person" Loren said trying to hold her back and possibly calm her down, she couldn't do either of them. Before Kitty could get out of her hold, hurt, or kill someone she pressed a pressure point on her neck where she had been bitten.

Kitty calmed down and looked around confused and a little scared. She walked away to the girl's bathroom and started to sulk. She got out of the stall 10 minutes later and saw Ikuto. "Why are you in the girl's bathroom?" Kitty asked washing her hands.

"Just wondering what that was all about?" Ikuto asked curiosity sparkling in his eyes. "I can't control my anger that's all." Kitty replied drying her hands off. "How long have you and Loren been vampires?" he asked. "A little over 300 years, you?" Kitty answered. "About 100 years." Ikuto replied. Kitty walked away, but before she left she said, "You'd better hope Amu doesn't find out what you did."

Kitty walked in the classroom and Ikuto walked in a minute later after her. When they sat down Loren said, "I made an excuse for you two. Kitty and Ikuto nodded and got to work.

After school Loren and Kitty showed Amu some more fighting moves and they went home.

When Kitty and Loren got home Kitty sat on the couch. Loren stood behind her and started to mess with her hair. "What's with you these days? You've been getting angrier than usual." Loren said running her fingers through Kitty's hair. Kitty growled at her, but Loren didn't care. "Oh shut up I want to mess with your hair."


	9. Chapter 8

a.n.- hi hi it's me again hope you liked the last chapter and this chapter. You know what sucks? I own nothing

It was Saturday, the best day of the week in Kitty's mind, but someone had to ruin it. "Kitty, Kitty, Kitty! Let's go let's go! There's a new movie and you promised you'd go with me and Amu!" Loren yelled jumping up and down on Kitty's bed. Kitty moaned in displeasure as she shoved her oversized pillow on her face and pulled the covers over her.

Loren huffed in annoyance, she still haven't got used to waking Kitty up. "Come on come on!" Loren yelled this time running along the wall and ceilings. "You're too hyper in the morning." Kitty growled getting up. "Well if it gets you up." Loren said getting out of the room so Kitty could change.

When Kitty walked out she was wearing black ripped jeans, a black t-shirt. A black leather collar with silver spikes and a silver bell on it, black and red vans, spike earrings, and her hair was in a high ponytail.

Loren was wearing light blue jeans with sparkling blue flowers on them, and white t-shirt with a dolphin on it, a silver choker with a starfish on it, seashell earrings, black and white vans, blue glasses, and her hair was in two pigtails.

They walked out of the house, into the garage, and got in Kitty's car. It was a black Mercedes with leather seats and a jamming radio with surround sound around the car. They picked up Amu from her house and she went wide eyed. "Wow, nice car." Amu said getting in. "Ya I know, Loren has a car too." Kitty said smirking. "What kind?" Amu asked. "A light blue mustang with white furry seats and the same kind of radio." Loren said smiling. "Oh, and you'd bet-" Loren didn't get to finish her sentence as Kitty turned up her radio as loud as it can go.

When they got to the theater and got out of the car Amu's ears were still ringing from the loud music. "Was that what you were trying to tell me?" Amu asked. "Ya, but Kitty beat me to it." Loren replied. Kitty just smirked and then bought the tickets.

The three girls were going to see "_2012"_. They still had about and hour so they played some games. Kitty saw Dance Dance Revolution and started to play. She got all perfects and got the beat down perfectly. "Yo Amu, why don't you play?" Kitty asked waving her to come. "I'm not very good at it." Amu said walking towards her. They started to play a few games of it when Ikuto crashed the party.

"So little Amu plays d.d.r.?" Ikuto asked. "Ya, a little" Amu said looking down a little. "Can I play?" Ikuto asked holding up two tokens. "With Amu?" Kitty asked. "Ya" Ikuto said. Kitty shrugged and got down so Ikuto could get on it. They played a few rounds, but Ikuto won all of them.

On the last round at the end of the song, Amu tripped and almost fell, but Ikuto caught her in his strong arms. Their eyes were locked and Amu felt something funny in the pit of her stomach, but ignored it.

Kitty, Amu, and Loren went to the movie after Amu bought herself popcorn.

Near the end of the movie Amu felt like she was having a really bad headache. She held her head, but when she closed her eyes she saw something, it was her as a child with a dark figure behind her on her balcony. Then it was gone when she opened her eyes again, she figured no one noticed, but Kitty did, and she knew exactly what she saw.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's note- sorry I haven't been posting lately; I kept on forgetting by the way I don't own shugo chara cuz amu & ikuto would be together already in the series **

_There was a little girl, she looked about six years old walking on her balcony. She had short pink hair and honey eyes, she was about to go to her room and go to sleep, but then someone came on her balcony, eyes glowing red as blood and his smirk, well let's just say if looks could kill this one would. He looked like he was in his late teens and you could barely see his hair as it was blending in with the night sky. He slowly came towards the poor helpless child like a predator to its prey. Then he grabbed her, she tried to scream, but she couldn't. His eyes went wide as he realized what he was doing, how could he be so stupid? Then he let go of the child and flew off into the night never to be seen again._

Amu woke up panting, sweat all over her face, her eyes wide as can be as she thought about her dream. Was that her? Then she thought about the other person, who was that and why did he suddenly stop sucking her blood when he could've clearly killed her then? These thoughts and others swarmed in her head like flies to dead meat. Then it all came back in an instant, she remembered that night when she was little, a vampire had attacked her, but not just any vampire, Ikuto.

Amu, Loren, and Kitty walked to school in an eerie silence. Amu thought about telling them about her dream, but decided against it, but Amu didn't need to tell them what happened, Kitty already knew. "So you remembered what happened?" Kitty asked eyes glowing red with curiosity. Amu nodded and kept walking with her eyes on the ground. Loren looked at both of them confused. "Remember what?" Loren asked looking at both Kitty and Amu for an answer. "You'll find out today." Kitty replied smirking. Loren huffed, she hated secrets when it was her who didn't know them.

When they got to class Amu glared at Ikuto and sat down. Ikuto was confused, usually she would give him that dirty look a few minutes after class had started when he was messing with her, but he didn't even do anything When Kitty and Loren sat down Kitty passed him a note, Ikuto opened it and read it, he went wide eyed as he saw what it had said. _She knows what you did all thoughs years ago. _(a.n- it makes me think of _I know what you did last summer_).

After class before Ikuto left Amu grabbed his arm and said, "I need to talk to you." Ikuto shrugged and motioned Kukai and Nagi to leave, they nodded and left.

Kitty and Loren leaned against the wall and just watched. "Why did you try to kill me all thoughs years ago and suddenly stop?" Amu asked glaring at him. "You could just thank me that I didn't kill you then and leave it at that." Ikuto said smirking at her. "You stopped for a reason, now tell her why." Kitty said giving him a look that could kill. "I could sense something in you, I could sense that I would need you in the near future, so I couldn't kill you." Ikuto stated without looking at Amu. "What did you sense in me that was so important that you couldn't even kill me?" Amu asked. Ikuto didn't answer, he just looked at the wall.

Kitty knew this conversation wouldn't last much longer so she answered Amu's question since Ikuto wouldn't be talking any time soon. "He knew that you were his mate and since it's so hard for vampires to find a mate, he waited until you were older, but so you wouldn't remember he wiped your memory, but what he forgot was when you saw him, sooner or later you would've remembered what he had done." Kitty explained to Amu. Loren went wide eyed. "So this was what they were talking about." Loren thought to herself.

"Well Amu, aren't you ever afraid of your little friends over there?" Ikuto said pointing to Kitty and Loren. Amu looked confused. "Why would I be afraid of them, they're my friends." Amu said. "Well they can kill you at any given moment, and plus Kitty doesn't even like you, she only hangs out with you because Loren is." Ikuto said. "No, you don't know anything do you? Kitty actually does like Amu, but she just never shows it, she doesn't show that much emotion if you hadn't noticed yet." Loren said defending her sister. "You know as well as I do she doesn't care about anyone but herself or you Loren." Ikuto said "Well I don't get close to people because they'll just leave my life like everyone else." Kitty stated glaring at Ikuto through her brown eyes that were slowly turning red. "Is it that or are you afraid that you'll kill them like you killed your sister?" Ikuto asked raising an eyebrow. Kitty's eyes went red fats at this comment. Ikuto smirked at this and kept going. "You're the one who turned your poor sister in the monster she is now, you killed her." As Ikuto said this Kitty ran at him as fast as a bullet, grabbed his neck, and pinned him to the wall.

"I did not kill her! I tried to prevent this form happening, but I couldn't!" Kitty growled as she was slowly crushing his neck by the second. Suddenly Kitty was pulled back by a great force and was knocked out. Amu's eyes went wide. "What was that?" Amu asked. "Telekinesis" (a.n- for those who don't know what that is it's when you can move things with your mind.) Loren said walking towards Kitty and picking her up with her mind and going home.

Amu was about to leave, but before she could Ikuto suddenly kissed her on the lips and left a very confused and wide eyed Amu.


	11. Chapter 10

"Hey Amu!" someone called behind Amu as she was going to school. She turned around and saw Rima running towards her panting trying to catch up. Amu waited for Rima to catch up. "Hey Rima." Amu said smiling. Rima smiled and the two of them walked to school together. As they were walking Amu saw Loren and they caught up with her. "Hey where's Kitty?" Amu asked curious. "She's still upset about yesterday." Loren replied looking upset.

Loren looked at Rima and smiled, Rima smiled back. "Hey, I'm Loren." Loren said smiling and holding out her hand. "I'm Rima." Rima replied shaking her hand smiling back. They walked to school together laughing and talking.

When they separated to go to their classes Amu and Loren sat down in their seats. When Ikuto walked in he smirked at Amu and sat down. The teacher walked in next to what looked like a new student. She had long blonde hair in two pigtails, a short black skirt, a red blouse, and black boots. "Class this is Utau Hoshina, she is or new student." The teacher said smiling and showing where Utau will sit. Utau sat in front of Ikuto, but before she sat she glared at Amu.

After school Amu decided to sit under a shady tree and read a little. Ikuto sat next to her. "So you must be wondering why I kissed you yesterday." Ikuto said. Amu looked at him and nodded. "Well first of all the reason I tease you so much is because I really do like you, and kissing you was me telling you." Ikuto explained looking at Amu deeply in the eye. Amu looked away and blushed.

Ikuto gently grabbed her chin and made her look at him in the eye. "Would you mind if I kissed you again?" Ikuto asked. Amu's breath caught in her throat as she heard this. Ikuto smirked and took that as a yes and kissed her passionately on the lips. Amu kissed back with just as much passion and she let her hand travel up his arm.

Then Amu was suddenly pulled back from him and to the ground. When she looked up she saw Utau glaring at her. "What the hell!?" Ikuto yelled at her. "You're mine not hers!" Utau yelled back. Ikuto helped Amu up and started to glare at Utau. "Utau, I broke up with you a decade ago, move on." Ikuto said. Utau started to pout and then started to cling to Ikuto's arm. "But why did you break up with me?" Utau asked in a whinny voice. "Because you were too clingy and annoying." Ikuto said.

Ikuto walked away with his arm around Amu. Utau's eyes started to go red with anger and jealousy. Ikuto took Amu home and left.

The next day Amu, Loren, and Kitty walked to school together. When Loren sat down, a boy with short blonde hair and light blue eyes came up to her. "Hi, I'm Hikaru, do you want to go out some time?" Hikaru asked in a shy voice. Loren smiled and said, "Sure I'd love to." Loren said giving Hikaru her number and he gave her his.

Kitty took out her notebook and started to draw something. Then she was out of her trance and looked down at what she drew. Kitty went wide eyed and she gasped. "Oh my god, he's back." Kitty said under her breath hoping no one would hear, but Loren and Amu did. "Who's back?" Amu asked confused. "The person who ruined my life." Kitty said.

When the teacher came in she was next to another new student. "Class this is Haru Fujioka." She said. Haru had short white hair, dark blue jeans, a grey shirt that said _Slipknot_ on it, and icy blue eyes. He sat next to Kitty and smirked. When class was over Kitty practically flew out of the room. When she was out of school Kitty leaned against a tree.

"Can't get rid of me that easily." A voice from behind her said in her ear. Kitty tried to grab and pin him, but failed, instead he pinned her to the tree. They both looked at each other with blood red eyes. "What do you want?" Kitty asked through clenched teeth. Haru just smirked and replied, "You know I want you love. We had so much between us, what happened?" "You know what happened, you ruined my life you jackass!" Kitty yelled and spit on his face. Haru whipped it off and smiled.

"All I did was turn you into a vampire." Haru said innocently. "You made me turn Loren into a vampire! I didn't want her to suffer the same fate as I did!" Kitty yelled her eyes getting watery. "Suffer from what fate? This is the life, killing these stupid mortals, living forever, what could be more fun?" Haru asked smirking. "Living forever gets annoying and I hate killing so many people, I feel like a monster!" Kitty screamed, a stray tear coming form her eye. Haru saw it and whipped it off with his thumb.

He let go of her wrists and hugged her. Kitty was surprised at first, but then started to struggle. "Let me go!" she yelled trying to get out of his grip.

"I am so sorry, I just wanted to spend an eternity with you love. I love you, and you know as well as I do you love me too, you just let your hate blind you." Haru said in a soft voice rubbing her back. "Just let me go." Kitty said her voice cracking. He let her go and disappeared. Kitty dropped to the ground and started to cry. She leaned against the tree and put her face in her knees sobbing quietly.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!!!**

"Hi, you're Rima right?" Nagi asked Rima when she was walking to school. "Ya and you are?" Rima replied. "I'm Nagi, I was just wondering if you would like to go out tonight?" he asked looking hopeful. Rima smiled and pulled out a piece of paper, put her number on it, and gave it to Nagi. "Call me." She said smiling and walked away. Nagi smiled and walked to his class.

When Amu and Loren came to class a few minutes after it started Loren was confused, Kitty wasn't at school today. "She said that she would be here today before I left." Loren whispered to Amu.

After school they went to Loren's house to look for Kitty first. They checked all the rooms, but didn't find her, then Loren saw a room that she didn't recognize. When she opened the door she saw what looked like a hot spring with snow around the room. Amu looked in the room too and was astonished, there was team everywhere, but the snow did not melt. Then Amu saw Kitty get out of the springs and was relieved.

"Kitty we were so worried about you." Amu said. Kitty rolled her eyes. "What are you my mother?" She asked wrapping a towel around her. "Did you make this room?" Loren asked looking around amazed. "Ya, hot springs helps relax and take my mind off things, you wonna take a dip?" Kitty replied. Both Loren and Amu nodded and smiled.

Kitty went to the closet where she got her towel and opened the door. She pulled out two bathing suits and tossed them to them. "These should fit you." Kitty said. Loren and Amu looked at the bathing suits. Loren's was a light blue tankini with white circles on it. Amu's was a pink one piece with red rose patterns on it.

They went to the bathroom to put them on and when they came in they saw Kitty's bathing suit. Her's was a black bikini with a white skull on her butt.

They got in the hot spring and the temperature was perfect. "Wow how did you get it like this?" Amu asked. "Amu, can you really be that dense?" Kitty and Loren asked giving Amu a look that said you are so stupid and I can not believe you just asked that. "Magic" Amu said answering her own question. Loren and Kitty nodded.

There was a few minutes of silence when Amu finally spoke. "So, Haru was the one who turned you two into vampires?" Amu asked curious. "Ya, he was also Kitty's ex-lover." Loren said. "So how did you two hook up in the first place?" Amu asked. "He tells you what you want to hear, and just when you think you can trust him…he kills or turns you into a vampire, and fell for his stupid little trick." Kitty explained clenching her fist. "He's supposedly Kitty's mate, but she hates him even though he actually loves her." Loren said.

"Well if he's your mate shouldn't you love him?" Amu asked confused by all this. "You don't necessarily have to love your mate, either you find another one or you just deal with it." Kitty said.

After about an hour of talking about who knows what else Kitty said, "Hey Amu go get the door." "Wha-", Amu was about to say, but then heard the door bell ring. She got out, put some pants on, and got the door. She came back and put her clothes on. "It was Ikuto, apparently my parents are wondering where I am so I'm going to go home." Amu said smiling and leaving. "Bye you guys, I'll see ya later." Amu said waving and left with Ikuto.

The phone rang and Kitty answered it. "Yo Loren, it's your boyfriend." Kitty said handing the phone to Loren. "Hey Hikaru what's up?" Loren said talking to Hikaru. "Ya I can be ready by then. See ya then." Loren said hanging up the phone. "What's up?" Kitty asked. "I'm going on a date with Hikaru tonight." Loren replied smiling. "Well let's get you ready for you cute boyfriend, we wouldn't want to keep him waiting." Kitty said smirking while pulling Loren up to her room to get her ready.

When they were done 30 minutes later Loren had on a light blue dress that went down to her knees, white heels, a silver chain bracelet, and a silver cross necklace. At 8:00 Hikaru came to pick her up for their date to go dancing and a movie.

Since Kitty had the house to herself she decided to turn on the music as loud as it can go and started to dance around the living room listening to _Simple Plan_. Then suddenly it got a little cold and the music stopped. She then felt arms wrap around her, she tried to get out of the hold, but couldn't. "I'm just trying to warn you about Utau's. She's going to kill Amu to get Ikuto all to herself." Haru said from behind her. "What?" Kitty asked. "Utau's going to kill Amu to get Ikuto." Haru repeated and disappeared. Then Kitty got tensed and fainted.

_Ikuto suddenly changed into Utau and dragged Amu to an abandoned house on Sakura Drive. "You're going to die slow and painfully." Utau said tying Amu up glaring at her with blood red eyes. Amu had a bloody nose and was crying. "Why are you doing this?" Amu asked. "Why? You took my Ikuto from me! I deserve him not you!" Utau screamed. She took out a dagger that was on her hip and was about to stab Amu._

Then Kitty woke up with a little headache, but she ignored it and got up. She ran as fast as she could to Ikuto's house and told him everything. Then they ran to the building Kitty saw in hr vision. "Utau's going to pay." Ikuto thought, his eyes going blood red with anger, he looked readyto kill.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- I own nothing so ha! U can't sue me (idk how to spell sue)**

Kitty and Ikuto went to the house and snuck in. They saw Amu with blood all over her face, tied up. "I deserve him, not you!" Utau screamed at a crying Amu. "Maybe he just doesn't like you, maybe he likes me now! So if you love him so much, why won't you let him be happy with whom he loves!?" Amu yelled back at Utau. Utau got out a dagger and pointed it at Amu.

Then Kitty took out a silver dagger that was on her hip and threw it Utau so her dagger flew out of her grasp. Utau looked to where the dagger was thrown and saw them, or rather saw Ikuto. "Ikuto!" Utau yelled, running towards him, but he just shoved passed her and went to Amu. He untied her and looked at her wounds.

Utau glared at Amu as Ikuto took such goo care of her. Then she said something in a language almost no one could understand. "Oh my god." Kitty said. "What did she say?" Amu asked. "Basically, she's going to raise the dead, but only the one's she killed within a certain time, which from what I can tell..." Kitty said thinking. "about four months." "How many is that?" Amu asked wide eyed. "A lot." Ikuto said putting Amu down so she wouldn't get hurt.

Kitty and Ikuto's eyes turned red and their nails turned sharp, but then they heard a crash from behind them. They turned around and saw two people crash down the wall. Kitty got a better look at them when the smoke cleared out, it was Loren and Haru.

"What are you doing here?" Kitty asked crossing her arms. "Saving the day love." Haru replied, walking towards her. "Kitty glared at Loren. "What?" Loren asked. "I couldn't do this by myself, plus I didn't know where you were." "Um, I hate to break up this little reunion, but there's a giant army of dead people out to get us with a pissed off girl controlling them, so stop talking and get ready to fight!" Ikuto yelled pointing to the zombies that were running towards them. "Oh yeah." Loren and Kitty said.

Then everyone attacked the zombie army with super strength and speed. Kitty jabbed them with her claws and dagger. "So you still have my dagger eh? I thought that you'd got rid of it by now." Haru said, fighting beside her. "It reminds how much of an ass you are Haru." Kitty replied, killing another zombie.

"I'm sorry I did that." Haru said destroying another zombie. "If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done that!" Kitty yelled.

While they were arguing Utau grabbed her dagger off the ground. She pointed it at Kitty. "You ruined my plan to kill that little bitch, so I'm just going to kill you." Utau whispered to herself, throwing the dagger at Kitty. Haru saw this while Kitty's back was turned and jumped in front of her to save her. The dagger pierced right beside his heart.

Kitty turned around and gasped. Haru was on the ground bleeding, gasping for breath. "Haru!" Kitty yelled, dropping to the ground, tears forming in her eyes. She pulled the dagger out of his chest and threw it to the ground. Kitty touched his face, but quickly pulled away. "You're colder than normal Haru." Kitty whispered.

Amu ran over to where they were and looked at them. "I didn't know vampires could bleed." Amu said confused, sitting next to them. "Only when they're stabbed in or very near the heart, and that's how you can kill us." Kitty said in a shaky voice. "Plus, I thought you hated him because he ruined your life. So why do you care for him so much" Amu asked curious.

"Loren's right, I do still love him, but since he made me turn Loren into a vampire I tried to convince myself that I hate him, but I can't know." Kitty said fresh tears forming and coming down from her eyes. "Shh Kathryn, it's ok." Haru said in a weak voice. Kitty flicked him on the forehead. "I keep telling you to call me Kitty." Kitty said. He laughed weakly and said, "You'll always be Kathryn to me love." Haru said putting his hand on her cheek, whipping the tears off her face.

"I love you Kitty." Haru said, then he was gone. Kitty cried on his chest. "I love you too." Kitty said.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- I still own nothing**

Now she lost it. Kitty got up and suddenly there was an evil aura around her. She started to growl like a tiger. Loren saw this and ran towards her. "Kitty!" Loren yelled. Amu was going towards her too trying to comfort her. "Amu don't she'll-"Loren yelled trying to warn Amu, but it was too late. Kitty jabbed her hand through Amu's stomach without a second thought.

"No!" Ikuto screamed running towards Amu and caught her. When Ikuto looked at Kitty her eyes were suddenly brown again and a tear formed in her eye. "I'm sorry." Kitty said falling to the ground, but before she hit the ground and blacked out her felt strong arms catch her and a hint of snow white hair. "Haru." She whispered and blacked out.

Kitty woke up a minute later and saw Haru's icy blue eyes. "I thought you were dead." Kitty said in a weak voice. "Can't get rid of me that easily love." Haru said smiling. He helped Kitty sit up and saw Amu bleeding rapidly in her stomach where she stabbed her with her hand.

"I'm sorry." Kitty said. "It seems everyone I hang out a lot ends up like this." Amu laughed slightly at this because she remembered Loren got stabbed. "It's ok." Amu said smiling a little.

Then they saw Kukai carrying Utau to where they were. Kitty was about to get up to kill her, but Loren stopped her. "It's ok she just had I.O.S." Loren said. "What the fuck is that?" Kitty asked confused. "Ikuto obsessive syndrome. It's basically when you're obsessed with someone so much a part of your mind controls you and you do whatever it takes to get that person." Kukai explained, gently putting Utau on the ground.

"How are we going to save her?" Loren asked in a worried voice. "You have to turn her into a vampire, it's the only way." Kitty said. Ikuto nodded and sucked her blood, but she wasn't moving. "What's wrong? Why isn't she waking up?" Ikuto asked confused. "I don't know." Loren said worriedly. Then Kitty had an idea. "Tell her how you fell, I mean really feel." Kitty said. Ikuto started to cry on her chest. "I love you Amu, I've always have. Please don't die, I need you." Ikuto said sobbing even harder on her chest.

Then there was a bright light a surround Amu and she suddenly woke up gasping for breath. "What happened and how did you know that would work?" Kukai asked confused. "That's how Haru came back." Kitty said. "I remembered it because I read about it recently."

"So how did Haru came back? You showed a part of you you've never shown?" Amu asked. "Yeah, she cries around people and she's never said she's loved me, at least not since I made her turn Loren into a vampire." Haru explained.

"I love you Ikuto." Amu said smiling. "I love you too Amu." Ikuto said. Then they kissed each other on the lips. Amu wrapped her arms around his neck and he snaked his arms around her waist.

Haru looked at them then look at Kitty. He smirked, picked her up bridal style, and kissed her full out on the lips. She kissed him back immediately and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I had better take Utau home." Kukai said picking Utau up and leaving. "I'll take Kitty home too, plus we have a lot of catching up to do don't we?" Haru asked smirking. "Yes we do." Kitty said smirking back. After they left Amu and Ikuto left to rest and clean up.

The next day Amu and Ikuto met up with Kitty, Haru, Loren, and Hikaru. "Hey!" Amu said hugging Kitty and Loren. "What's up?" Kitty asked smiling. Amu and Ikuto went wide eyed and gasped. "What?" Haru, Kitty, and Hikaru asked. "You smiled." Ikuto said in awe. Loren, Kitty and Haru started to laugh. "Oh that's right you've never seen her smile before." Loren said between laughs. "Really?" Hikaru asked. "Yeah I never smiled around people." Kitty said.

"I like it when she laughs, it reminds me of the old Kitty." Haru said hugging Kitty from behind. "Aww, you called me Kitty." She said smiling.

They all walked to school together and went to class. A few minutes later Utau walked in holding hands. "You two are together?" Ikuto asked pointing at them. "Yeah, wasn't it obvious?" Kitty, Loren, and Amu asked. Nagi walked in a second later smiling. "What are you so happy about?" Kukai asked, curious why he's in such a good mood. "Rima's a great kisser." Nagi said in a dreamy voice. Amu snickered a little. "I was hoping this year would be interesting." Amu thought to herself.

While they were doing their work Kitty threw a paper airplane at Amu, Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Haru, Nagi, and Hikaru. They opened them and saw it was an invitation to a karaoke night at Loren and Kitty's house tonight at 7:30 p.m. They all agreed to it and went back to work. After school they invited Rima and she said she's in.


	15. Chapter 14

**A.N- this is one of the last chapters, but I might make a sequel if you all want me to. In this chapter it has karaoke and I need my viewers to be the judges so pick who you want to be 1****st**** 2****nd**** and 3****rd****. I still don't own any of the songs or the anime.**

When Kitty and Loren got home they sat up the karaoke machine and got the two mikes. Then they went to their rooms and got ready.

When they got out Loren wore Mudd jeans that sparkle a little, a white v-neck blouse, white boots, a gold heart topaz necklace, topaz earrings, and gold bangles. Kitty wore dark blue boot cut jeans, a black and dark red corset with a little lace in the front, black leather boots, a black lace choker with red beads, and silver spike earrings.

At about 7:30p.m people started to show up. Amu came with Rima and Utau. Amu had a short black skirt with fishnet leggings, black shirt that said "My boyfriend is a vampire" in red letters, black heels, a black wristband with chains, red hoop earrings, and a white skull necklace. Rima wore a dark purple tank top, flare jeans, purple boots, amethyst star necklace, and an amethyst bracelet. Utau wore black skinny jeans, a white sleeveless shirt, white heels, a white lace choker with black beads on it, and silver hoop earrings.

The guys came a few minutes later. Ikuto wore a black t-shirt that said "My girlfriend is a vampire", dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. Nagi wore a dark purple t-shirt, black jeans and black sneakers. Haru wore a dark red long sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, and dark red and black sneakers. Hikaru wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt, light blue jeans, and white sneakers. Kukai wore a dark green t-shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers.

Everyone went to the chill room and sat down somewhere. "Ok, so how we are going to do this is very simple. We put your names in my computer, it picks each name, and then it gives you a song you have to sing. It might pick two names at a time so you might be in a duet, but the challenge is you don't pick the song the computer does and whatever the song is you have to sing it." Kitty explained clearly so everyone knew what to do. They all nodded their heads and Kitty pressed the button so it chose a name. The computer processed the names and picked the songs for them.

1) Rima-Butterfly by: ddr

2) Loren- nothing I won't give by: Vic mignogna

3) Nagi- here I am by: Bryan Adams

4) Amu- Love game by: lady gaga

5) Kitty- Take it off by: kesha

6) Haru- Down by: jay sean

7) Ikuto- animals by: nickleback

8) Utau and Kukai- Love will find a way by Kenny Lattimore Heather Headley

9) Hikaru- new divide by: linkin park

"Ok Rima you get to go first." Loren said smiling. Rima huffed, she hated going first. She looked at Nagi and he gave her a smile and a thumbs up. Rima smiled at the reassurance and went up. When she got up she saw Kitty glaring at Loren and Loren just smiled back. "Um, Kitty, why are you glaring at Loren?" Rima asked confused.

"Well being that it's my computer I programmed it so it made my song to be Poker face and now I have to do a duet with Haru and the song is take it off." Kitty said glaring at Loren. Loren smiled and said, "Well Haru wanted you to do a sexy song, and since Amu already got love game I thought this song would be good." Loren explained smiling. Kitty looked at Haru and he just smirked enjoying this. Kitty slapped Haru and Loren on the back of the head then crossed her arms and sat down. Haru snickered and put his arm around Kitty's shoulder. The music started and Rima started to sing.

_Ai yai I yai  
Ai yai I yai  
Ai yai I yai  
Where's my samurai?(Whoo! )_

I've been searching for a man,  
All across Japan.  
Just to find, to find my samurai.  
Someone who is strong,  
But still a little shy,  
Yes, I need, I need my samurai.

Ai yai I yai,  
I'm your little butterfly,  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky.

Ai yai I yai,  
I'm your little butterfly,  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky.

I've been searching in the woods,  
And high above the hills.  
Just to find, to find my samurai.  
Some who won't regret,  
To keep me in his net.  
Yes I need, I need my samurai.

Ai yai I yai,  
I'm your little butterfly,  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky.

Ai yai I yai,  
I'm your little butterfly,  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky.

When the music stopped Rima sat down next to Nagi smiling. "See. It wasn't that bad was it?" Nagi asked. Rima just smiled and put her head on his shoulder. Loren got up from Hikaru's lap and started to sing when the music started.

_  
Haunted by the past  
A nightmare that seemed so unreal  
I wish that I could turn back time  
And spare the pain that we both feel  
And now we've changed  
Things will never be the same  
(Things will never be the same)_

We were foolish then  
But our trials served to make us strong  
The burdens are not yours alone  
We've sought the answers for so long  
But they're not free  
They cost you more than they cost me  
(My sister)

I promise you, there is nothing I won't give  
To see this through  
Return the soul to where it lives  
I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been  
To find a way to make atormement for my sin and see  
See your smiling face again

When we've paid the price at last  
And we are whole once more  
Life will be the way it was  
The way it was before the day  
You slipped away  
Together we'll redeem that day

And I promise you, there is nothing I won't give  
To see this through  
Return the soul to where it lives  
I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been  
To find a way to make atormement for my sin and see  
See your smiling face

(I promise)[3 x]

I promise you, there is nothing I won't give  
To see this through  
Return the soul to where it lives  
I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been  
To find a way to make atonement for my sin and see  
See your smiling face again

Loren sat back down on Hikaru's lap and smiled at Kitty, she smiled back. "What?" Amu asked. "That song describes us so well." Kitty said smiling. "How?" Utau asked. "Remember when I told you about how we became vampires?" Loren asked them. They nodded. "That's how it describes us." Kitty said. "Nagi's turn." Rima said smiling. He smiled and sat up.

_Here I am, this is me  
There's nowhere else on Earth I'd rather be  
Here I am, it's just me and you  
Tonight we make our dreams come true_

It's a new world, it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day, it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you

Here I am  
Here I am

Here we are, we've just begun  
And after all this time, our time has come  
Yeah, here we are, still goin' strong  
Right here in the place where we belong

It's a new world, it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day, it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you

Here I am  
Yeah, here I am  
Here I am  
Yeah  
Waiting for you

Here I am, this is me  
There's no where else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am, it's just me and you  
And tonight we make our dreams come true

Oh, it's a new world, it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day, it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you

Oh, it's a new world, it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day, it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you

Here I am  
Here I am

Here I am, next to you  
And suddenly the world is all brand new  
Here I am, here I am, where I'm gonna stay  
Now there's nothin' standin' in our way

Oh, here I am  
Here I am  
This is me

Nagi sat down next to Rima and smiled. "Amu's turn." Ikuto said smirking. Amu rolled her eyes and got up.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_I wanna kiss you  
But if i do then i might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my xxx squeezed by sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
I love game, i love game_

_Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that thick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game_

_I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
You've indicated your interest, i'm educated in sex, yes  
And now i want it bad, want it bad  
I love game, i love game_

_Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that thick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game_

_I can see you staring there from across the block  
With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your c (huh!)  
The story of us, it always starts the same  
A boy and a girl and a (huh!) and a game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game_

Amu sat down smiling, she hadn't done that bad. She looked at Ikuto and saw him smirking at her. "What?" Amu asked blushing a little. "Oh nothing, it's just it looked like you really knew what you were doing up there." Ikuto said smirking remembering how she shook her ass up there. Amu blushed. "Pervert." Amu said. "Kitty's turn." Loren said enthusiasticly. Kitty rolled her eyes and got up.

_There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all._

When the dark  
Of the night comes around.  
That's the time,  
That the animal comes alive.  
Looking for  
Something wild.

And now we lookin' like pimps  
In my gold Trans-Am.  
Got a water bottle full of whiskey  
In my handbag.  
Got my drunk text on  
I'll regret it in the mornin'  
But tonight  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

Lose your mind.  
Lose it now.  
Lose your clothes  
In the crowd.  
We're delirious.  
Tear it down  
'Til the sun comes back around.

N-now we're getting so smashed.  
Knocking over trash cans.  
Eurbody breakin' bottles  
It's a filthy hot mess.  
Gonna get faded  
I'm not the designated  
Driver so  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

Oh, oh, oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Oh, Oh, Oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

Oooh.

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

"I'll take everything off if you want." Haru said in a seductive voice by Kitty's ear. "I know you will, because I'll make you." Kitty said back smirking. "Ok guys it's Haru's turn, plus no doing naughty things with everybody else in the room." Utau said glaring at them. They just giggled a little and Haru went up to sing.

_Baby are you down [x5]  
Down, down  
Even if the sky is fallin' down  
Down, down (oh)_

You already know  
Tonight is the night to let it go  
Put on a show (show, show)  
I wanna see how you lose control  
So leave it behind, cause we have a night to get away (away, away)  
So come on and fly with me  
As we make our great escape (escape, escape)

[Chorus:]  
So baby don't worry  
You are my only  
You won't be lonely  
Even if the sky is falling down  
You'll be my only  
No need to worry  
Baby are you down [x5]  
Down, down  
Baby are you down [x5]  
Down, down  
Even if the sky is falling down

Just let it be  
Come on and bring your body next to me  
I'll take you away (ay)  
Turn this place into our private getaway  
So leave it behind, cause we have a night to get away (away, away)  
So come on and fly with me  
As we make our great escape  
So why don't we run away

[Chorus:]  
So baby don't worry  
You are my only (oh)  
You won't be lonely (oh)  
Even if the sky is falling down  
You'll be my only (yeah)  
No need to worry  
Baby are you down [x5]  
Down, down  
Baby are you down [x5]  
Down, down  
Even if the sky is falling down (oh, you down)

[Lil Wayne:]  
Down like she's suppose to be  
She gets down all over me  
Down like her temperature  
Cause' to me she's zero degrees  
She's cold, over freeze  
I got that girl from over seas  
Now she's my Miss America  
Now can i be her soldier, please  
I'm fighting for this girl on the battlefield of love  
Got me look like baby cupid  
Sending arrows from above  
Don't you ever leave the side of me  
And waiting definitely, not probably  
And honestly I'm down like that economy (Yeah)

[Chorus:]  
So baby don't worry  
You are my only  
You won't be lonely  
Even if the sky is falling down  
You'll be my only (oh)  
No need to worry (oh)  
Baby are you down [x5] (oh, the sky is falling down)  
Down, down (oh, down)  
Baby are you down [x5] (oh, the sky is falling down)  
Down, down (oh, down)  
Even if the sky is falling down  
Oh, oh, the sky is falling down

Haru smiled at Kitty and sat down. "You are my only, forever and always." Haru whispered in her ear. She blushed a little and smiled. "Ok Ikuto it's your turn." Amu said smiling.

_ I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'_

[CHORUS]  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'

[CHORUS]

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in

We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered 'what was that?'  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
'That's my dad outside the car!'  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'

[CHORUS]

So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in

"Of course you'd sing a song like this Ikuto." Amu said rolling her eyes. "You know you liked it Amu." Ikuto whispered by her ear. Amu blushed as red as a tomato at this. Everyone laughed at her. "You seem so easy to tease Amu." Kukai said between laughs. "I'm not." Utau said running her hands through his hair. "Your turns." Rima said to Utau and Kukai.

_Girl:_

_In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone_

They can have their world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart

I know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way  
boy:  
I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies

There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes

_Both:  
And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you_

They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home  
If we are there together

Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way  
I know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go

_I'm home  
If we are there together_

Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

I know love will find a way

"Awww, that was so cute you guys." Loren said smiling. "You think everything soft and sweet is cute Loren." Kitty said rolling her eyes. "So, at least I think something's cute." Loren said crossing her arms. "You are so wrong, I think Haru's cute." Kitty said smiling. "Hey, I'm not just cute, I'm dead sexy, and you should know that by know." Haru said, wrapping his arm around Kitty. "Hikaru's turn." Loren said clapping her hands slightly.

_I remember black skies  
And lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash  
As time began to burn  
Like a startling sign  
The feint had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve_

So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the thoughts cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Ignite the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth and lies  
Across this new divide

There is nothing inside  
The memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide  
The ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in  
Between where we were standing  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve

So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the thoughts cross  
The distance in your mind  
Across this new divide

And every loss  
And every lie  
And every truth that you deny  
And each regret  
And each divide  
Are some mistakes you pray to hide  
And your voice was all I heard  
But I get what I deserve

So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the thoughts cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth and lies  
Across this new divide  
Across this new divide  
Across this new divide

"Nice Hikaru." Loren said, hugging him. He smiled and hugged her back. "Ok that's it, but there's a twist." Kitty said smirking. "What?" Kukai asked, confused. "Her computer was grading all of us and seeing who the best is, we'll know in a sec who is the winner." Loren said smiling.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer- I know it took me months to update because I'm a failure at updating so please don't kill me! This will be the last chapter and I own nothing btw.**

After everyone was done with their song they all settled down in their seats. While the computer was getting the results together everyone was talking to each other. "So who do you think is gonna win?" Amu asked Rima. Instead of Rima answering it was Utau. "I bet I will cause I'm the awesomest person here!" she replied to Amu's question. Kitty rolled her eyes and said, "Wow, you do realize awesomest isn't even a word dummy?" Haru laughed and smirked. "Wow you're such a smartass." he said as he put his arm around Kitty. "You know you love that about me." she replied. "I am so sorry to ruin your little moment, but the results are in." Loren said giggling a little. As she sat down next to Hikaru the computer read the results.

In first place is Ikuto, in second place is Loren, and in third place is Rima.

"Ok you three go up on stage and I'll give you your prizes." Kitty said standing up and going to a table with stuff on it. She threw Ikuto a yuri manga, Loren a huge box of pocky, and Rima a random funny comic. "Ok, now you can sit back down." Kitty said going back to Haru. When they all sat down Loren picked up the remote and turned on the TV. She went to on demand and started going to the movie section. "So what movie do you guys want to watch?" Loren asked everyone. "How about Princess Mononoke?" Hikaru suggested. Everyone agreed to that so Loren put it on.

After it was over it was about 2:30 AM so they all went home. "See you guys later!" Loren yelled to everybody while waving like a crazy person. Kitty snickered at this, but waved goodbye to everyone anyways. Loren, Kitty, Hikaru, and Haru all went inside and went to bed.

With Amu and Ikuto 

While Amu was watching the movie she fell asleep in Ikuto's lap so when it was time to leave he piggybacked rode her back home. When they got to her house he put her in her bed and came in with her. As he held her close he fell asleep cuddling to her. A few minutes later Amu woke up to see Ikuto next to her. She smiled and snuggled close to him. "People think vampires are evil creatures that only suck your blood and leave you to die. No, they are nothing like that, they are caring and loving and will do anything for their mates. This is a vampire's true self." Amu thought as she fell into a deep calm sleep.


End file.
